herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is one of the main antagonists of Season 9 turned one of the major heroes from Season 10 onwards in the TV series "Family Guy". Biography. Joyce Kinney from Family Guy is the new Co-anchorwoman of Quahog 5 news after Diane Simmons died and is Lois Griffin's former enemy and old High School classmate. Joyce was not very happy about Lois Griffin ever since back in High School she wore a blindfold and was in the gym with her pants down and a hot dog in her mouth and everybody especially Lois laughed at her. Joyce Kinney was one of the main antagonists of the ninth season, but from the tenth season onwards is already one major of the heroes. Joyce appears in the new opening from Season 9 onwards. Tricia Takanawa's name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man" from Season 10. Joyce appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog" from Season 11. In the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" from Season 11, Joyce is seen leading the newscast alone in nightwear. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter Griffin and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding. She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. In the episode "Life Of Brian" from Season 12, among the many people present at the funeral of Brian Griffin, you see also Joyce Kinney who mourns the dog's death. In the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from Season 13, Joyce leads a TV show called "The Flow", and we see Joyce also in the courthouse of Springfield. In this episode, she helps Peter to remedy a mistake: he had written a sexist comic, but Peter fails. At the end of the episode, Joyce and the residents of Quahog forgive Peter and call him a hero for defending their favorite beer, Pawtucket Patriot Ale. Joyce also appears in the crowd in "Roasted Guy". She is voiced by Christine Lakin. Friends *Lois Griffin (Enemy Turned Ally) *Stewie Griffin *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Carter Pewterschmidt (As seen in Opening) *Tom Tucker *Glenn Quagmire (As seen in Opening) *Ollie Williams *Tricia Takanawa *Joe Swanson (As seen in Opening) *Mort Goldman (As seen in Opening) *Cleveland Brown (As seen in Opening) *Angela (As seen in Opening) *Jillian Russell Wilcox (As seen in Opening) *Bonnie Swanson (As seen in Opening) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (As seen in Opening) *Unnamed Sister Good acts *From Season 10 onward, Joyce has always shown in general to be a serene and sweet woman. *In the episode "Tea Peter", belonging with Griffin family, Joyce was the only town of Quahog not have been corrupted. *In the episode "Life Of Brian", Joyce came to the funeral of Brian. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy",Joyce tries to make it clear to Peter Griffin that comics sexist that he wrote is wrong,for this reason she is part of the categories "Wise Heroes" and "Protector of Innocence". *Loyalty to Tom Tucker. *Her show called "The Flow" is a show that helps people in trouble or people who need to make up for his mistakes, coincidentally, the woman who leads this show is just a woman who has remedied its past mistake. *In the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream", Joyce tells Tom, smiling, that she is happy to see him at Quahog 5 News. Similar Heroes *Elizabeth Hoover (The Simpsons) *Launch (Dragon Ball) *Samus Aran (Metroid series) *Tsunade (Naruto) *Tina (Toriko) *Arista (The Little Mermaid series) *Pepper Potts (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Cindy Campbell (Scary Movie series) *Carly Brooks-Spencer (Transformers Movies) *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Lois Lane Trivia * Joyce Kinney is one of the Griffin Family's friends,since she appears in the new opening and the menu of Season 10's DVD. *Watching all the seasons from tenth on, we may discover that both Lois Griffin and Joyce Kinney that they forgot completely of the events of "And I'm Joyce Kinney",as if it never happened, or they forgave each other. In fact is not mentioned this events from season 10 onwards. *She also appears in the opening of "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse". Gallery 10556529 517470445021527 821781104149744912 n.jpg|Joyce in the Family Guy's opening 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Joyce Kinney's Redemption 10537442 521584791276759 4375006942794197362 n.jpg|Joyce's Heroic Grin 10518976 521584711276767 9138440865597419063 n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Thanksgiving" from Season 10 Joyce is great!.jpg|Joyce Kinney in nightwear in the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men". 10449479 523232227778682 7558388983612138876 n.jpg|Joyce mourns Brian Griffin's death. 11059376_660802134021690_283531161514392117_n.jpg|To the left is Joyce at Brian Griffin's funeral in the episode "Life of Brian" from Season 12 s13e01_53.jpg|Joyce helps Peter Griffin to redeemed himself. 10659396 553591791409392 421649274743843515 n.jpg|Joyce defends the rights of women and she makes it clear to Peter Griffin that the comic he created has a lack of respect towards them 800px-James_Woods_and_James_Woods.png|Joyce Kinney, James Woods (Family Guy) and James Woods (The Simpsons) 11150424_631258006976103_6288847515615366046_n.jpg|Stella, Ida, Consuela, Joyce, Seamus, Bonnie, Susie, Meg, Lois, Chris and Stewie in "Roasted Guy" Category:Heroines Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Living Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ingenue Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness